Misterio en Fairy tail
by lLucy99
Summary: Unos robos se han producido en fairy tail, desde entonces ciertas personas se estan comportanto de un modo raro.¿Quieres saber mas? Pues lee! -Nalu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza. Capitulo 11 - Ya subido!
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche de verano Natsu y yo regresábamos de una misión en un pueblo lejos de Magnolia. Desde que llegamos y nos dirigíamos al gremio no habíamos dicho ni una palabra. Un silencio que incluso daba miedo.

Pero cuando Natsu por fin iba decir algo Max le interrumpió diciendo que algo grave había pasado en el gremio.

¡Lucy vamos!-Dijo Natsu.

Entonces me agarro de la mano y empezó a correr por las calles de Magnolia dirección al gremio. Una vez que llegamos allí nos encontramos con un escenario algo raro, no había gente peleando, ni riendo ni hablando…

¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunte yo.

¡Oh Lucy Natsu!-Dijo el Maestro.

¿Viejo que ha pasado aquí?-Pregunto Natsu.

Bueno todo el mundo esta así por algunas cosas que ha pasado en el gremio desde los robos hasta las cartas de amenazas.-Nos dijo Makarov.

-Hace dos días sobre las cinco de la tarde-

Estaba el maestro y Mirajane limpiándola sala delos documentos especiales por así llamarlos. Cuando de repente se dieron cuenta que en una vitrina faltaba una llave y un pergamino. Y rato después se dieron cuenta que el la estantería faltaba un libro importante. Todo era importante para Fairy tail, pues contenía cosas sobres las magias poderosa de Fairy Tail.

Rato mas tarde sobre las siete o las ocho cuando casi todo el gremio excepto los que estaban en misiones o fuera, sabían ya acerca de esta noticia.

Alzak regresaba con una nota en la mano y una flecha. Habían lanzado una flecha y se había quedado en el suelo fuera del gremio.

En la nota ponía unas cuantas de frases o amenazas.

-De regreso en el presente-

Lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al causante de todo esto ¿No?- Comento Natsu.

Pero no tenemos ninguna pista.- Comente yo.

De todas maneras ya tenemos un grupo del gremio buscando pista: Erza, Gray y Wendy.- Nos anuncio el maestro. Bueno creo que ya es tarde será mejor que valláis a descansar tendréis que estar cansados.

Natsu y yo nos fuimos a casa. En la puerta nos despedimos y cada uno fue por el camino que le correspondía.

Mientras tanto yo de camino a casa iba pensando de todo un poco, cuando de repente.

¡Puum! Me había chocado con alguien y me caí de culo al suelo.

¡Ayyyy!- Gimotee yo.

Alguien me tendió la mano, pero no me fije en quien era hasta que levante la cara.

Era alguien guapo, un rubio con ropa un poco al estilo roquero. Cuando volví a la realidad le tendí l mano y me levante.

Disculpa.- Le dije.

No pasa nada ha sido mi culpa por ir en mi mundo.- Me respondió el.

Bueno yo también tengo algo de culpa porque también iba pensando en cosas.- Afirme yo.

Bueno, me tengo que ir, y siento lo del porrazo.- Me dijo y se despidió diciéndome adiós con la mano.

Después de este incidente cuando me di cuenta ya estaba delante de la puerta de mi apartamento. Solamente quería descansar un poco, después de un día lleno de cosas.

Subí a mi apartamento me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Como no tenia sueño me volví a levantar y empecé a escribir un poco de mi novela.

-Novela-

Iba orihime caminando sola por el parque, pensando en su amado peli-rosa. No había ni un momento del día en que dejara de pensar en Syo. Lo tenia todo, guapo, atlético, romántico, listo y que la entendía perfectamente y de estos chicos hay muy poco.

Iba ya llegando a la puerta del parque cuando alguien le sostuvo del brazo.

-En el presente-

¡¿Por qué tiene que ser peli-rosa?!- Pensé para mis adentros, ya no entendía nada de lo que escribía…..Peli-rosa y me acorde en ese instante de Natsu.

Natsu…. Que estará haciendo ahora. Seguramente durmiendo o hablando con Happy.

Me volví a mi cama y me puse por la ventana a contemplar las estrellas. ¿Las estará viendo el también en este momento?

Un poco después de volver de mis fantasías, mire hacia abajo y vi a una persona…..


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes y lugares ha : Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Me volví a mi cama y me puse por la ventana a contemplar las estrellas. ¿Las estará viendo el también en este momento?

Un poco después de volver de mis fantasías, mire hacia abajo y vi a una persona…..

¡No podía creerlo era el! Nada mas verlo corrí hacia el interruptor y le di para que se apagaras las luces y hacerme como la "dormida".

No pude volver a mirar por la ventana pues me quede dormida un rato después.

A la mañana siguiente me costo mucho despertarme. Pero algo me hizo saltar de la cama algo estremecida. Estaba Happy por mi casa gritando como un poseso. ¡¿Es que no respetan mi intimidad o que?!

¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!- Gritaba Happy.

¿Qué sucede Happy?-pregunte.

¡Natsu a desaparecido!-Exclamo.

¿Q-qu-e? ¡Queeeeee!-Respondí.

¡Pues eso! Que ayer se fue a algún lugar y no ha vuelto y estoy preocupado por el- Me dijo.

Pero es Natsu, el estará bien, ya a derrotado a mucha gente además es grandecito sabe cuidarse bien. Intenté calmar a Happy, pero creo que no funciono.

Ya lo se, pero tengo como un instinto que me dice que no esta bien-Menciono.

Bueno vamos al gremio y veremos que podemos hacer ¿Vale?-Dije.

Bueno vamos,- Dijo Happy mientras que me cogía y me llevaba volando al gremio. Lucy pesas mucho.

No estoy gorda Happy.-Conteste, pero no me molesto estaba preocupada por Natsu, ¿A dónde iría anoche? No quería decírselo a Happy, no sabia porque. Cada día me entiendo menos.

Llegamos al gremio y como era temprano apenas había gente. Pero algo me chocó. Mire hacia un rincón y me encontré a Levy llorando. Me acerque a ella.

¿Levy?-Pregunte.

¡Lucy!-Grito llorando y me abrazo. Gajeel ha sido muy malo conmigo.

Estaba llorando por gajeel nunca me hubiera esperado que esta pequeña de pelo azul estuviera llorando por semejante personaje. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Levy se puso a contar la historia, nunca me había dicho que le gustaba Gajeel. Pero lo que le había hecho era imperdonable.

Después de que se hubiera calmado fui a preguntarle al maestro si había visto a Natsu.

Maestro has visto a Natsu? Lleva desaparecido desde anoche.- Dije.

Natsu? Mmm, no lo he visto.- Comento algo inquieto.

Algo pasaba para que el maestro se pusiera así.

Bueno, gracias por su ayuda. Me tengo que ir adiós-Y me despedí de la gente con la mano.

De regreso a casa Happy no se vino conmigo dijo que se quedaría en el gremio a esperar a Natsu.

Como tenia tiempo, fui a varias tiendas de ropa. AL cabo de una hora acabe. Aunque solo me había dado tiempo a ver 4 tiendas. Tomé de nuevo camino a casa.

Iba en mi mundo pensando donde estaría Natsu metido y también en como mataría a gajeel por haberle echo eso a Levy. Pero en lo que mas pensaba era Natsu. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y me dije tonta a mi misma, era mi compañero de equipo ¿como podía enamorarme?

Ya casi iba llegando a casa, pero algo me detuvo. ¡Era el! Pero unos instantes después se me quito la sonrisa de mi casa. Estaba herido y un segundo después cayó inconsciente delante de la puerta de mi apartamento...

* * *

**A partir del próximo capitulo empezaran los amores entre Natsu y Lucy, y intentare meter a mas parejas (L)**

**lMiren se despide Adeu!**


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes y escenarios a: Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Ya casi iba llegando a casa, pero algo me detuvo. ¡Era el! Pero unos instantes después se me quito la sonrisa de mi casa. Estaba herido y un segundo después cayó inconsciente delante de la puerta de mi apartamento...

Nada mas verlo corrí hacia donde estaba, lo moví varias veces haber si reaccionaba.

¡Natsu!-Gritaba preocupada porque no respondía. ¡Natsu, por dios responde!

Al ver que estaba muy herido que no respondía, lo cargué y subí al apartamento. Abrí la puerta del apartamento y lo tumbe en la cama con cuidado.

Fui corriendo a una estantería y el botiquín de primeros auxilios y una toalla mojada.

Le quite la ropa que estaba toda rajada y manchada de sangre. Empecé poco a poco a desinfectarle todas las heridas.

Creo que esta ha sido la primera vez que le he curado- pensaba- no sabia que estuviera tan musculoso- pensaba mientras le desinfectaba una herida de un brazo.

Al acabar de curarle las heridas le vende.

Quería ir a avisar al gremio pero no podía dejarlo como estaba solo.

Me duche, cene. Y sobre las 12 me quede dormida en el suelo al lado de mi cama, donde Natsu descansaba.

Era ya sobre la de la madrugada, yo estaba dormida, pero en ese instante Natsu se despertó y se quedo mirándome con una cara que no podía entender.

Gracias por todo Lucy…- Susurro Natsu, tocándome uno de los mechones de pelo. Unos instantes después se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté Natsu todavía estaba dormido. Al darme cuenta que me había quedado dormida cerca de el, note como me puse roja.

Me levante y sin pensarlo me quede mirando el rostro de Natsu.

Que guapo es cuando esta dormido- Susurre, sin pensar ni un momento que dije.

Acto seguido me vestí y desayune.

Mientras me tomaba mi vaso de leche, algo hizo que pegara tal brinco que me derramara encima la leche y se me callera el vaso al suelo.

¡Natsu!-Grite algo enfadada.

L-lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte-Me respondió el.

No pasa nada- Le conteste dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Veo que ya estas mejor.

Si, gracias por curarme y todo eso- Me agradeció Natsu.

Tranquilo, ¿para que están los compañero?- Dije. ¿Bueno me contaras que te paso para acabar así?

Bueno, como no me podía quedar quieto la otra noche fui a ver si encontraba alguna pista, pero de repente algo me ataco por la espalda y cuando recupere el cocimiento estaba en una cueva atado, pude escapar pero salí herido y acabe como me vistes ayer.

Natsu, me podrías haber avisado, siempre haces las cosas por tu cuenta- le conteste.

Bueno, es que no sabia si ibas aceptar o no…- Dijo con un tono que no pude adivinar que tipo de tono era.

Bueno pero para la próxima vez ya lo sabes ¿Vale?- Dije yo.

Vale, siento haberte preocupado- Me dijo.

Oye, ¿quien te ha dicho que yo me haya preocupado?- Dije algo sonrojada.

Jajaja, Lucy sabes que te conozco muy bien- Me dijo él.

Y era la verdad en estos años que llevamos juntos me conoce muy bien, desde aquel día en el que nos conocimos nos hicimos los mejores amigos.

Bueno Natsu no será mejor que vallas al gremio ha decir que estas bien La gente allí también estarán preocupados sobre todo Happy-Le dije.

Fue camino a mi cuarto, mientras yo recogí y fregué el vaso roto y la leche derramada por todo el suelo.

Cuando acabe y regrese me encontré e Natsu viendo una foto.

No sabía que tenias en un marco esta foto- me dijo.

Bueno, me gusta mucho-Le conteste.

Fue la foto que nos hicimos el día que entraste al gremio ¿no?- Me pregunto el.

Sí, fue un día muy especial para mi- Le dije. Si no te hubiera conocido nunca hubiera podido entrar en Fairy Tail, ni hubiera conocido a mi mejor amigo- Le conteste revolviéndole un poco el pelo.

Seguro que hubieras entrado tarde o temprano. Pero me alegro de que aquel día te conociera- Me dijo algo sonrojado. Bueno vamos al gremio.- Dijo enseguida para que no me diera cuenta de que se había sonrojado, aunque no le sirvió de nada.

Salimos del edificio y fuimos por las calles de Magnolia hablando de cosas del pasado.

Hasta que una muchacha de pelo corto se presento ante nosotros. Corrió hacia Natsu y lo abrazo. En ese no me ci cuenta que eso que sentía eran celos…

* * *

**Como siempre espero que os halla gustado, es el primero que hago asi que espero que os guste mucho. En el siguiente episodio habra muchos C-e-l-os ( Me gusta decirlo como Happy)**

**Bueno hasta otra!**


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes y escenarios a: Hiro Mashima

* * *

Hasta que una muchacha de pelo corto se presento ante nosotros. Corrió hacia Natsu y lo abrazo. En ese no me di cuenta que eso que sentía eran celos… Esa palabra que en mi diccionario no estaba agregada.

Me quede petrificada al ver que una chica más o menos de nuestra misma edad. De pelo corto blanco estaba abrazando a Natsu.

¡Hey Lisanna, suéltame!-Se quejo Natsu.

Bueno hacia mucho que no te veía y quería abrazarte – Dijo ella sonriendo, y mientras tanto me hecho una ojeada de arriba abajo. Un poco grosera para mí gusto.

Natsu ¿No, nos presentas?-Pregunto ella.

¿Ah? Ah si, si. Lisanna esta es Lucy. Lucy esta es Lisanna.- Dijo el.

Encanta- Le dije sonriendo.

Encantada- Dijo ella un tanto… ¿Molesta?-Natsu, tengo muchas cosas que contarte de mis últimos viajes. Siempre que regresaba de uno, nunca estabas.

Estaría de misión con Lucy y los demás.-Respondió el.

Lucy, ¿La de aquí?-Pregunto ella sin tener educación alguna.

Si.-Respondió el.

No parece fuerte, mas bien parece una ardilla en un bosque perdida e indefensa- Dijo ella, le gustaba meterse donde no la llamaban ¿o que?

Bueno, no lo parecerá pero es muy fuerte.-Me defendió. Utiliza un tipo de magia casi inexistente "Magia estelar".

¿Magia que?- Pregunto ella como si no se hubiera enterado, cada instante me caía peor.

Magia estelar Lisanna- Respondió el.

Bueno de todas maneras es rara.-Dijo ella y me volvió a mirar d arriba abajo. Bueno la magia y ella, mira desde que he llegado apenas a hablado y encima como viste.

A lo dice la que va vestida como una pendeja. Me había hartado.

Natsu, te veo en el gremio.- Dije y salí corriendo.

¡Lucy espera!- Fue lo ultimo que escuche salir de su boca.

No me esperaba que fuera amigo de una tía de este estilo.

A pesar de que Natsu me había llamado lo ignore y continué sin volver la vista atrás. Iba por un callejón oscuro casi en llanto. No sabía que me pasaba.

Iba en mis pensamientos de nuevo, intentando quitar de mi mente ese abrazo que le dio Lisanna a Natsu o esos insultos y miradas. No me di cuenta de que alguien me agarraba por la muñeca haciendo que no pudiera correr más. Ese alguien era Natsu.

¡Suéltame!-Grite intentado soltarme del agarre.

¡No! Lucy dime porque te has ido corriendo de esa manera- Me dijo él.

¿No lo ves? Desde que ha aparecido Lisanna no ha parado de insultarme, así que me fui, estaba cansada de ella. Así que si quieres volver con ella no te lo impediré- Afirme.

Pero Lucy…- No pudo acabar porque yo me había soltado y empecé a correr de nuevo.

Corrí cuanto pude pero de nada sirvió en un momento puse malamente el pie y me caí torciéndome el tobillo, así no pude correr mas.

¡Lucy!-Grito Natsu al a ver visto que me torcí el tobillo.

Natsu, no es nada tu puedes irte con Lisanna yo estaré bien-Dije.

No, no y no, te llevare al gremio para que te vean el tobillo- Dijo el.

Natsu ¡no!, Estoy bien no necesitas preocuparte- Me levante y empecé andar pero tenia que morderme el labio para no soltar ningún quejido.

No pude seguir andando pues Natsu se había parado enfrente de mí.

Natsu por favor apártate.- Dije yo.

No lo hare- afirmo el.

No me hagas obligarte apartarte- dije yo ,ya con una aura maligna al estilo de erza.

En ese momento en el que iba a estallar ,me abrazó , un abrazo que jamás olvidare. Un abrazo de la persona que más quiero en el mundo.

Por favor Lucy, no sigas esforzándote.- Me susurro en un tono cariñoso, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme un poco.

* * *

Si, quereis que mas alante Lucy se pele con Lisanna Escribidme un Review diciendom mas o menos que quereis o que pase o no pase jajaja.


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes y escenarios a: Hiro Mashima.

* * *

No me hagas obligarte apartarte- dije yo, ya con una aura maligna al estilo de erza.

En ese momento en el que iba a estallar, me abrazó, un abrazo que jamás olvidare. Un abrazo de la persona que más quiero en el mundo.

Por favor Lucy, no sigas esforzándote.- Me susurro en un tono cariñoso, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme un poco.

Natsu…- Le susurre yo.

¿Hm?-Dijo el.

¿Cuando me piensas soltar?- Estaba roja como un tomate por culpa de aquel abrazo.

Nunca, si te suelto volverás a correr para alejarte de mi- Me susurro.

No tenía palabras, algunas veces era tan tierno como ahora, pero otras veces es un imbécil. Pero eso es lo que me gusta de el.

¿Natsu, sabes que dejaste a Lisanna tirada?- Dije yo con una sonrisita en mi mente.

Si- Dijo el sin mas rodeos.

¿No se enfadara?-Pregunte yo.

No lo se, pero ahora para mi lo mas importante eres tu. ¿Me dejaras llevarte al gremio para que te vea Polyushka?-Dijo el.

Estaba todavía roja, y aun mas por lo que había dicho Natsu, yo era lo mas importante para el. El corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se me iba a salir.

¿Bueno que me respondes Lucy?-Pregunto el.

Voy, si me llevas tú en tu espalda- Le dije.

Bueno te voy a soltar no te vallas a escapar ¿Vale?-Dijo, mientras me soltaba y se agachaba para que me pudiera subir en su espalda.

¿Vas cómoda?-Pregunto.

Si- Le dije. En ese momento sentí como la mirada de alguien se clavaba en mí.

Lucy-Dijo el.

¿Hmm?-Le respondí adormilada.

Ya hemos llegado te puedes bajar- Dijo el sonriendo.

Entonces me desperté del todo y me baje de su espalda sonrojada.

Polyushka, Lucy se ha torcido el tobillo, ¿Podría mirarla?-Pregunto Natsu.

Ponte en la camilla para que te vea.- Me dijo y yo obedecí tumbándome. Mmm, parece que solamente es un esguince, nada por lo que preocuparse, eso si tendrás que descansar una semana o cosa así.

Gracias Polyushka.- Le agradecí.

Bueno menos mal que no es nada grabe- Menciono Natsu. Aunque si hubieras venido aquí andando estarías peor. -Dijo el sonriendo.

Gracias por recordármelo- Le dije yo con tono de burla.

A mi no me hace gracia- Dijo el ya serio. ¿Y si te hubieras roto el hueso del tobillo?-Dijo ya el enfadado.- Me tenias muy preocupado, no sabes como me tenias- dijo el.

Natsu, yo…- No me dejo acabar porque estaba envuelta entre sus brazos, en un abrazo que parecía que no tenia fin.

Por favor Lucy, no me preocupes nunca mas de esta manera- dijo.

Te lo prometo- le respondí.

De repente se abrió la puerta, y quise maldecir a quien la hubiera abierto pues Natsu y yo nos tuvimos que separar de ese abrazo.

¡Lucy! ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Juvia junto a Gray y mucha mas personas. Que los podía reconocer por sus pelos, una era Erza. Su pelo escarlata se diferenciaba enseguida. Otra era peli-azul, Levy, como siempre iba con el pelo recogido con una cinta. Y por ultimo Lisanna, lo cual hizo que se me revolviera el estomago.

Juvia estaba muy preocupada, pensaba que lo que le había pasado a Lucy era peor.- Dijo Juvia.

¡Lu-chan! Me alegro que estés mejor.- me comento ella, aun estaba preocupada por lo de ayer.

¿Natsu, puedes venir?-Pregunto desde lejos una peli-blanca.

Si Lisanna-Dijo Natsu, pero antes de irse se acerco a mi y me dijo una cosa- Nos vemos luego Lucy, recupérate pronto para poder ir a las misiones juntos.- Y acto seguido se fue sonriendo.

Juvia se pregunta porque Lucy esta tan roja.- Dijo Juvia.

¿Q-que-e, yo roja?-Pregunte.

Lucy, ¿te hizo algo el flamitas?-Dijo Gray insultando y preguntando a la vez.

No, gray solamente me trajo al gremio porque me torcí el tobillo-Dije.

Bueno si te llega hacer algo juro que lo atravieso con la espada- Dijo Erza rodeada de un aura negra.

Si, Erza.-Dije yo sin saber que decir.

Bueno Lucy yo me voy que tengo que hablar con el cerebro de llamas-Dijo Gray y acto seguido se fue despidiéndose con la mano.

Juvia se esta preguntando si le dirá porque estabas roja antes-Dijo otra vez Juvia.

Yo no estaba roja Juvia-Dije yo.

Vamos Lu-chan ambas sabemos porque estabas roja-Dijo sonriendo Levy.

Sabes que si te hace algo Natsu le mataremos ¿verdad?-Dijo Erza.

Si-Dije yo.

Aun no se que le ves- Dijo otra vez Erza.

Igual que a mi me gusta Natsu, a ti te gusta Jellal-Dije yo- Por cierto no me dijiste que tal te fue en tu cita del otro día con el.

Juvia no sabia que a Erza le gustaba Jellal- Dijo Juvia.

Bueno os lo cuento, pero después vosotras me tenéis que contar lo vuestro-Dijo Erza.

Juvia contara como le fue la cita con gray-Dijo Juvia.

Y yo contare lo que me paso el otro día con Gajeel, Lucy ya lo sabe- Acto seguido Levy bajo la mirada.

Vale, vale y yo contare que paso hoy-Dije.

Y así empezamos a contar toda las historias de cada una, empezando por Erza.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui acaba el episodio de hoy jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Review favorite y todo lo que querais hacer. Y pronto nuevas sorpresas jaja ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes y escenarios a:Hiro Mashima

* * *

Y así empezamos a contar toda las historias de cada una, empezando por Erza.

Era un día de noviembre, un día anterior al incidente de Lucy. Erza regresaba de un trabajo con Gray y Wendy. El maestro les había encargado buscar pistas sobre los objetos desaparecidos.

Llevaba un rato sintiendo la mirada fija de alguien puesta en ella.

Pero se sentía cómoda con esa mirada. Después de un rato hablando Gray Wendy y yo, me gire para ver quien era esa persona que me miraba tanto. Lo vi, vi la persona que me estaba observando desde los últimos minutos.

Era el, ese amigo de la infancia que siempre estará contigo, aunque te traicione. Ese amigo de la infancia del que siempre has estado enamorado. Mi amigo de la infancia tenía un nombre Jellal Fernández.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano, que yo entendí como que fuera.

Emm, Gray- Dije yo.

¿Si, Erza?-pregunto el.

Me tengo que desviar del camino tengo que ir a hacer un recado importante-Dije- No hace falta que me acompañéis.

Bueno si eso es lo que quieres Erza-san-Dijo Wendy.

Bueno os veo mañana en el gremio-Dije y mientras me despedía con la mano alejándome de ellos.

H-hola Jellal-Dije yo medio tartamudeando.

Hola Erza- Me saludo y me dio un abrazo-Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Desde que acabaron los Juegos Mágicos ¿No?-Pregunte yo, hacía ya unos cinco meses desde que los juegos mágicos acabaron, así Fairy Tail volvió a ser primera.

Si, lo que yo decía hace mucho tiempo- reafirmo otra vez Jellal.

Bueno ¿a que has venido?-pregunte yo.

¿No puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga?-dijo el.

Claro que puedes, pero pensaba que estarías Ur, arreglando las cosas del pasado.-respondí yo.

Bueno, si que estaba con Ultear, pero ahora estamos con un tiempo de vacaciones y quería pasarlo contigo ¿No puedo?-Dijo.

Si que puedes lo que pasa es que… me ha sorprendido-Dije.

Bueno Erza he venido aquí a pedirte una cosa- dijo el como un poco tartamudeando. ¿Querrías venir conmigo a cenar esta noche?

¿Qué? ¿Así de repente? No estoy arreglada ni nada llevo la ropa un poco rasgada de la misión-Dije sin acordarme que tipo de magia utilizaba.

¿Y tu magia? Vamos Erza por favor hace mucho que no nos vemos y quiero estar contigo de verdad- Dijo el insistiendo mucho.

Bueno vale- Dije, mientras me re-equipaba con un traje.

¿Ves? Tan difícil no era- Dijo sonriéndome con su hermosa sonrisa.

Bueno al final has hecho que acepte ¿a donde vamos?-Pregunte.

Tenía pensado en ir al pueblo que esta aquí cerca. Hay un restaurante que tiene una terraza dando a un río y una cascada, es muy bonito el paisaje-Dijo el.

Bueno ¿Vamos?-Dije

Durante el camino hablamos de las cosas que habíamos hecho estos cinco últimos meses.

Después de andar un poco por el pueblo nos paramos en una joyería.

Que preciosos son los collares de esta tienda-Dije.

¿Te gusta alguno?- Pregunto.

Hay varios que son bonitos- Dije.

Ven vamos a entrar- me dijo mientras que me agarraba dela mano y me arrastraba dentro de la tienda.

Hola jóvenes- Dijo una señora algo mayor.

Hola buenas tarde, ¿podría enseñarnos algunos modelos de collares?-Pregunto Jellal.

Si claro, ¿Es para su novia?- Dijo refiriéndose a mi.

No, no somos novios- dijimos nosotros dos a la vez algo sonrojado.

Bueno mirad aquí tengo unos cuantos-dijo mientras nos enseñaba unos cuantos.

Me gusta este-Dijo Jellal, era un collar de cadena fina plateada y con una estrella lo bastante grande como para grabar algo en el.

Si, es bonito- Dije yo, bueno, prefería un collar con forma de espada, pero ese también era bonito y a Jellal le encantaba las estrellas así podre acordarme siempre de el.

Erza ¿Podrías esperar afuera?-Pregunto el.

Claro, no tardes-Dije mientras salía- Que hara pense.

-Con Jellal en la tienda-

¿Podría grabarle en la estrella una E y una J?-Dijo el.

Claro, ¿quiere que grabe algo mas?-Dijo la mujer.

Por detrás…- Jellal empezó a pensar en una frase bonita de amor, sabia que desde pequeño le gustaba Erza y pensaba decírselo esta noche.-Ya se, ponga la fecha de hoy y un: Te quiero.

Seguro que a su novia le encantara-Dijo de nuevo la mujer.

No es mi novia, pero quiero pedírselo esta noche- Dijo el.

Que bonito que es el amor entre jóvenes-Dijo ella.

Bueno espere un momento- Dijo ella y al cabo de un rato apareció con el collar.

Bueno, ya esta- La mujer le dio el collar y Jellal se lo pago.

Gracias por todo-Dijo el y acto seguido salió dela tienda donde le esperaba Erza, que estaba comiéndose un pastel.

Has tardado mucho- Dije.

Bueno es que tenia que esperar a que se grabara una cosa en el collar-Dijo el, sin rodeos.

¿Qué pone?-Dije.

Te lo daré esta noche- Dijo el.

Una vez acabado esto, siguieron paseando por el pueblo, hasta que anocheció y decidieron ir al restaurante.

Guau, las vistas son preciosas-Dije mientras contemplaba la cascada a lo lejos y el agua brillar con las luces del pueblo.

Me alegro que te guste-Dijo el.

¿Qué van a tomar?-Pregunto el camarero.

Yo voy a tomar una copa de vino y la especialidad de la casa-Dijo el y una vez acabado esto dejo la carta sobre la mesa.

¿Y usted señora?-Dijo el camarero refiriéndose a mi.

Yo lo mismo que el-Dije, tenia buena pinta el menú especial.

Bueno, quieres tu regalo ¿antes o después de la cena?-Pregunto el.

Creo que lo prefiero antes-Dije.

El saco una cajita envuelta en un envoltorio rojo clarito y un lazo.

Me gire, y el desenvolvió el collar poniéndome.

Oh, Jellal es precioso-Dije al verlo, pero al ver que tenia algo grabado me pare a leerlo: E y J: 20-11-12 "Te quiero". Al ver lo que había puesto me sonroje un poco.

Erza, yo…- Dijo el, pero no pudo terminar porque me estaba besando.

Nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida, estaba claro ese día era el mejor de toda mi vida.

Jellal, yo también te quiero…-Le dije, volviéndonos a besar, pero tuvimos que parar porque vimos que ya traían la comida.

-De vuelta al presente-

Y eso es lo que paso el otro día entre Jellal y yo-Dijo Erza para finalizar.

¿Entonces son novios?-Dije yo, algo cotilla. Me encantaría poder vivir una historia así con Natsu. Ahora que lo pensaba, se había ido a hablar con Lisanna, esperemos que esa bruja no intente hacer nada.

Juvia le encantaría poder decir ahora su historia que le paso con Gray- Dijo. Me fije en una cosa, ya no le decía Gray-sama si no Gray a solas.

Y así empezamos la siguiente historia la de Juvia y Gray.

* * *

Tendran que esperar algunos dias para ver el siguiente capitulo.

Mañana viernes me voy ami pueblo = sin internet ,intentare adelantar mucho la historia para asi solamente tener que subirlos.

Y la semana queviene tengo todos los dias examenes :S


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes y escenarios a:Hiro Mashima

* * *

Juvia le encantaría poder decir ahora su historia que le paso con Gray- Dijo. Me fije en una cosa, ya no le decía Gray-sama si no Gray a solas.

Y así empezamos la siguiente historia la de Juvia y Gray.

Ha Juvia le paso esto un día entes de que Gray se fuera de misión-Dijo Juvia.

-Y así empezó la historia-

Era un día de otoño por la tarde iba caminando por las calles de magnolia. Había regresado de una misión con Gajeel y de camino a casa iba mirando varias tiendas. Quería comprarme ropa para estar más guapa para Gray-sama. Estuve un rato de compras y volvía cargada de bolsas. De repente me choque con alguien pero me sujeto antes de que me callera con todas las bolsas.

Gray-sama.-Dije.

¿Juvia, estas bien?-Dijo.

Juvia esta bien.-Dije.

Veo que has estado de compras.-Dijo el.

Si, Juvia ha estado de compras para renovar su armario.-Dije

Bueno trae que te ayudo que tiene que pesar.-dijo quitándome as bolsas de las manos.

Gracias Gray-sama.-Dije.

Juvia ¿Cuándo has regresado de tu misión con Gajeel?-pregunto.

Juvia regreso hace unas horas.-Dije.

Bueno, me alegro que hallas regresado a salvo.-dijo el, según noté estaba nervioso, no sabia que tema sacar.

Juvia quiere enseñarle una cosa.-Dije, pero antes de ir a un sitio que le quería enseñar una mano me tomo de la muñeca.

¡Juvia!.-Grito un peli-blanco con el tatuaje de Lamia Scale y semidesnudo.

Ly-Lyon tu ropa.-Dije toda sonrojada al ver que estaba medio desnudo solo con la ropa interior.

Oh mierda ya lo hice de nuevo.-Dijo el.

¿Lyon que haces aquí?-Dijo Gray.

Bueno he venido a ver a mi amiga Juvia que me he enterado que había regresado de su misión.-Dijo Lyon.

Juvia se alegra que haya venido a verla.-Dije.

Hay Juvia sigues igual que siempre.-Dijo Lyon cogiendo a Juvia por la cintura. Juvia tenia unos planes ya preparado para nosotros dos, ir a una cena dar un paseo regalarte algún detalle…

¿Eh, así de repente? Juvia no sabe que contestar.-Dije.

Lo siento pero ya tenía planes para hacer cosas conmigo Lyon así que búscate a otra.-Dijo Gray.

¿Juvia también tiene planes con Gray?-Dijo ella.

Eso es lo que me dijiste antes de que nos interrumpieran don semidesnudo de nuevo.-Dijo gray refiriéndose a Lyon.

¿Qué?-Dijo poniéndose la ropa, en ese instante Gray tomo de la mano a Juvia y se la llevo corriendo hacia el bosque.

Suena un trueno y empieza a llover, salimos corriendo a escondernos en una cueva, estábamos empapados aunque no lo notábamos nosotros dos éramos mas de cosas fría, por nuestra magia.

Gray-sama…-Dije.

¿Hm?-Dijo el.

¿Qué haremos hasta que cese de llover?-Dije.

Quedarnos aquí.-Dijo el.

Pero Juvia tien-ne… ¡Atchus!-No pude acabar la frase porque estornude, estaba entera mojada y estaba con frio.

Ven aquí que te abrace para que entres en calor.-Dijo el, mientras me acerque a el, y me abrazo haciendo que entrara en calor.

¿Gray-sama no tiene frio?-Dije yo.

Tonta, yo nunca tengo frio-Dijo el abrazándome para que entrara en calor.

Juvia se pregunta porque le tomo de la mano y la arrastro corriendo al bosque.-Le dije.

Realmente, no lo se.-Dijo el- Tal vez fueran celos al ver a Lyon agarrarte de la cintura para llevarte con el, no lo se.

J-juvia, no sabe que decir a esto.-Dije sonrojada.

Shh, no hace falta decir nada.-Me dijo poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios para que me callara. Acto seguido me dio un beso que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Me recosté sobre su pecho quedándome medio dormida.

Juvia te quiero…-Dijo el.

Juvia también le quiere.-Dije yo.

Y por favor no vuelvas a añadir el –sama a mi nombre.-Dijo el.

Después nos quedamos dormidos los dos abrazados, juntos en aquella cueva esperando que dejara de llover.

-De vuelta al presente-

¡Kyaaaa!-Dije yo. ¡Que bonito!

Me alegro que halláis avanzado mucho en vuestra relación.-Dijo Erza.

Parece que las que no tenemos novios aun somos Lucy y yo.-Dijo Levy.

Juvia piensa que pronto tendrán novios.-Dijo Juvia.

Bueno eso si el idiota de Natsu se da cuenta de lo que siento por el.-Dije yo.

Bueno os contaré que paso el otro día entre Gajeel y yo.-Dijo Levy

* * *

Bueno esta semana tengo muchos exámenes así que si no subo capítulos espero que me perdonen.


	8. Chapter 8

Personajes y escenarios a:Hiro Mashima.

* * *

¡Kyaaaa!-Dije yo. ¡Que bonito!

Me alegro que halláis avanzado mucho en vuestra relación.-Dijo Erza.

Parece que las que no tenemos novios aun somos Lucy y yo.-Dijo Levy.

Juvia piensa que pronto tendrán novios.-Dijo Juvia.

Bueno eso si el idiota de Natsu se da cuenta de lo que siento por el.-Dije yo.

Bueno os contaré que paso el otro día entre Gajeel y yo.

-El otro día-

Íbamos todas las chicas saliendo del gremio, habíamos decidido ir a una nueva heladería de la ciudad.

¡Lu-chan!-Dije mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Venga Levy que te quedas atrás-Dijo Lucy, mientras andaba con las otras dos chicas, una peli-azul y otra de color escarlata.

Venga que quiero tomarme un helado con sabor a pastel de fresa.-Dijo Erza.

Juvia cree que ese sabor no existe.-Dijo Juvia.

Al final conseguí alcanzarlas.-Dije.

Bueno creo que es esta la heladería.-Dijo Lucy.

¿Entramos?-Dijo Erza quien ya habría la puerta y entraba.

¡Guau!-Dijimos todas a la vez.

Por fuera parecería chico pero por dentro era grande y moderno.

No dirigimos a unos sofás blancos modernos y unos sillones al final de la heladería. Nos sentamos todas y esperamos a que vinieran a tomarnos nota.

¿Qué desean tomar?-Pregunto la camarera.

Yo quiero un helado con sabor a pastel de fresa, si puede ser una copa grande con chocolate y fresa por encima.-Dijo Erza.

Yo quiero una copa mediana de vainilla con virutas de chocolate y los palitos esos de galleta.-Dijo Lucy.

Juvia quiere un helado con sabor a nata con gomitas por encima, y que sea una tarrina grande.-Dijo juvia.

Yo quiero un helado de pistacho con virutas de colores por encima con gomitas.-Dije.

Vale en un momento lo tendrán.-Dijo la camarera yéndose.

Hay que ganas tengo de comerme ya el helado.-Dijo Erza.

Mientras hablábamos de cosas sin sentidos por así decirlo, de como era el lugar o de los miles de sabores que había todo gracias a la magia etc. Trajeron nuestros helados.

Mmmm, que rico esta el mio.-Dijo Lucy, mientras se metía en la boca una cucharita llena de helado.

Juvia también piensa que esta muy rio el suyo.-Dijo Juvia.

Me gusta el mio.-Dije. ¿Queréis probarlo?

Yo me voy a pedir otro, ¿Vosotras queréis mas?-Dijo Erza quien ya se había terminado su helado.

No, yo ya estoy llena.-Dijo Lucy.

Juvia tampoco quiere mas helado.-Dijo Juvia.

Y yo todavía tengo el mio.-Dije.

Después de un rato hablando de cosas por así decirlo sin sentido nos fuimos cada una a su casa, excepto Erza, Juvia y yo que regresábamos a Fairy Hill, pero nos separamos en el camino y la única que regresaba a los dormitorios era yo.

Pero de camino me pare en una librería, entre y me puse a mirarlos libros. Hábil tantos que no sabia cual escoger, hasta que me decidi por uno, lo compre y salí dela tienda contenta. Me encantaba ir paseando por la ciudad comprarme un nuevo libro y ponerme a leerlo debajo del gran árbol de magnolia. Ya iba llegando al árbol cuando me encontré a Gajeel en una esquina de la calle iba andando con la mirada perdida.

Me acerque a el y…

¡Hola, Gajeel!-Dije dedicándole una sonrisita.

Ah, hola enana-Dijo el sin ganas.

¿Oye ocurre algo?-Pregunte

¿Eh? No me ocurre nada-Respondió.

¿Gajeel quieres que hagamos algo?-Dije yo.

No, enana no tengo ganas de hacer nada.-Dijo el.

Hay bueno que soso estas hoy-Dije.

Enserio enana no tengo ganas de hacer nada y menos de discutir contigo-Dijo.

¡Oye, deja de decirme enana!-Dije

Si, si lo que tu digas-Dijo dándome palmaditas en la cabeza eh intentando hacer una sonrisa forzada.

Gajeel…-Dije

¿Hm?-Dijo el con el mismo tono de habla que antes.

¿Me contaras que te pasa?-Dije yo.

Enana, ¿No sabes lo que es no tengo ganas de nada? ¡Déjame tranquilo!-Dijo, diciendo entremedio de las frases alguna que otra palabrota.

¡Bueno esta bien, pero no acudas a mi cuando te pase algo! Imbécil-Dije yo llorando y acto seguido salí corriendo hacia el gremio.

Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil… Esas palabras no cesaban de resonar en la mente de Gajeel.

Tsk… Enana, siempre tienes que ser tú-Dijo Gajeel y acto seguido se fue de donde aquella pareja de magos discutieron.

-En el presente-

Ese maldito de Gajeel, lo voy a descuartizar-Dijo Erza re-equipándose.

No Erza no hace falta que hagas nada yo no pienso dirigirle mas la palabra-Dijo Levy con un tono de voz no muy seguro.

Juvia piensa que hay que matar a Gajeel-Dijo Juvia como una segunda Erza.

Chicas dejadlo estáis haciendo que Levy se encuentre peor-Dije.

Gracias Lu-chan-Dijo Levy.

Bueno Lucy es tu turno.-Dijo Erza.

Bueno esto ha ocurrido hace una hora más o menos…-Dijo y acto seguido comencé a contar la historia.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy mañana empiezo los examenes asi que si no subo algun capitulo sean pacientes.

Y atentos porque estoy empezando a coger datos o cosas curiosas para mi proximo fic una vez que acabe este.


	9. Chapter 9

Personajes y escenario a : Hiro Mashima

* * *

Ese maldito de Gajeel, lo voy a descuartizar-Dijo Erza re-equipándose.

No Erza no hace falta que hagas nada yo no pienso dirigirle mas la palabra-Dijo Levy con un tono de voz no muy seguro.

Juvia piensa que hay que matar a Gajeel-Dijo Juvia como una segunda Erza.

Chicas dejadlo estáis haciendo que Levy se encuentre peor-Dije.

Gracias Lu-chan-Dijo Levy.

Bueno Lucy es tu turno.-Dijo Erza.

Bueno esto ha ocurrido hace una hora más o menos…-Dije y acto seguido comencé a contar la historia.

-Después de contar la historia-

Parece que Natsu esta empezando a dejar salir sus sentimientos-Dijo Levy.

Sabes que si hace algo lo matare ¿no?-Dijo Erza.

Por favor Erza no lo mates-Dije.

Juvia piensa que es una historia muy bonita-Dijo Juvia.

¿Seguro que le importas tu mas que Lisanna?-Dijo Levy

Juvia vio antes a Natsu hablar con Lisanna-Dijo Juvia.

Espero que esa albina no se le acerque mas-Dije.

Lucy recuerda que Lisanna es la mejor amiga de Natsu-Dijo Erza.

¿Y yo que?-Dije

Puede que seas algo más que mejor amiga para Natsu-Dijo Levy.

Bueno espero que sea asi -Dije. De todas maneras quiero estar cerca de el, por si acaso.

Bueno Juvia va a por las muletas y te las trae-Dijo Juvia yéndose a por las muletas.

Lucy solamente te voy a decir una cosa, ten cuidado-Dijo Erza.

¿Cuidado?-Dije, después de eso Erza se fue.

Juvia trajo las muletas-Dijo Juvia con unas muletas azules en las manos.

Gracia Juvia-Dije agradeciéndole-Sera mejor que te apresures si quieres estar un rato con Gray ¿No?

Juvia, se marcha-Dijo despidiéndose.

Y ya solamente quedamos tú y yo –Dijo Levy.

Pues si, y creo que yo también me voy a ir-Le dije, por la cara que puso sabia ya que iba a hacer.

Bueno Lucy, tu ten cuidado y no hagas nada inadecuado-Dijo Levy, acto seguido me coloque las muletas y salí de la enfermería con Levy.

Bueno Lucy, yo me voy, quiero comprar algún libro.-Dijo Levy yéndose dejándome sola ante mucha gente que me quería preguntar que me había pasado.

Mire hacia un sitio y hacia otro, y no veía a Natsu por ningún lado.

No me pasa nada chicos solamente es un esguince-Dije intentando que me dejaran.

¡Lucy!-Dijo Mirajane desde la barra haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que fuera.

Un momento Mira-san ahora voy.-Dije- Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir.

Una vez que había acabado de liberarme de la gente que me estaban acosando, fui hacia la barra y me senté en mi sitio de siempre.

¿Lucy como estas?-Dijo Mirajane.

Ya bien, pero me duele un poco el tobillo-Dije.

¿Y con Natsu?-Dijo Mirajane, con lo que dijo ya sabia por donde iba pero lo mejor era hacerme la tonta.

¿Qué? ¿Natsu?-Dije, pero creo que noto un poco el sonrojo.

Vamos Lucy, no hace falta que me lo ocultes se de sobra que te guste, y que sea hermana de Lisanna no quiere decir que este en tu contra.-Dijo ella, sabia de más que a Lisanna le gustaba Natsu desde pequeña.

¿Por cierto, donde está Natsu?-Pegunte, intentando cambiar de tema.

Salió hace un momento con Lisanna hacia el patio trasero de gremio, donde esta la piscina-Dijo ella.

Bueno, si me perdona voy a ir a buscarlo para a ver si quiere hacer alguna misión-Dije.

Ten cuidado Lucy, ten cuidado-Dijo ella.

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo queme decía que tuviese cuidado? No le encontraba sentido, pero bueno, seguí caminando hacia el patio trasero, donde estaba la piscina más de un día me había bañado allí con las chicas y con Natsu.

Ya iba llegando cuando vi a Lisanna, que le pedía a Natsu que si podía formar àrtde de su grupo, según me estaba enterando de la conversación el iba a aceptar, pero antes de que terminara la palabra ella iba a besar a Natsu, pero como el es tan retrasado no se daba cuenta y estaba embobado mirando algo a lo lejos.

¡Tú!-Grite desde lejos andando enfada, estaba dispuesta a pegarle a Lisanna y a Natsu también si hacia falta.

¿Lucy que haces?-Dijo Natsu.

¡¿Qué que hago?!-Dije-Ibas a dejar que se uniera a nuestro grupo para hacer trabajos y ¡Te iba a besar!

¿Qué yo qué?, mira rubita mejor que te vallas callando porque la estas cagando-Dijo ella haciéndose la victima.

Ahora no te hagas la victima porque te parto viva-Dije.

Oh mira guapita de cara ya me hartaste-Dijo y corriendo se abalanzó sobre mi tirándome al suelo, pegando tirándome de los pelos y insultándome.

¡Suéltame!-Dije forcejeando para intentar soltarme.

Take over-Dijo, después de unos segundos estaba vestida como un gato, arañándome la cara.

¡Guarra suéltame!-Dije pegándole una patada en el estomago haciendo queme soltara.

Me puse de pie y fui a sacar una llave, pero Lisanna me las había quitado.- Maldita perra- Dije yo aun enfada, pero lo que mas me enfadaba era que Natsu estuviera quieto con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

¿Qué pasa rubita ahora no puedes atacar?-Dijo Lisanna con burla.

Claro que puedo atacarte, apenas sabes nada de mí.- Dije-

¡Ábrete la puerta del León! ¡Leo!-Dije gritando al cielo, y acto seguido apareció Leo.

¿Q-que?-Dijo ella atónita por lo que había pasado-¡¿Cómo es que puedes utilizar magia sin tus llaves?!

No te interesa-Dije- Loke, ¿podrías ocuparte de Lisanna mientras me ocupo de Natsu?-Dije ya acercándome a Natsu.

Claro que si, Lucy pero tenga cuidado-Me advirtió Loke y acto seguido corrí hacia Natsu.

¡Natsu! ¡Respóndeme!-Dije forcejeando a Natsu.

¡Lucy, por que le haces eso a Lisanna!-dijo el, estas palabras me impactaron mucho.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me preguntas!?- Grite ya enfadada- ¡Natsu, fue ella quien empezó todo! ¡Este no eres tú!

¿Qué no soy yo?-Dijo Natsu, estaba enfadado.

¡Eso es lo que dije!-Grite mas que pude haciendo que viera que quien mandaba aquí era yo.

Lucy, ¡¿Pero que es lo que te pasa!?- Grito esta vez el, estaba muy pero que muy enfadado y las llamas empezaban a surgir de sus manos.

Como acto reflejo di unos pasos para atrás. Pero enseguida Natsu se me abalanzó sobre mí, cayendo al suelo. Yo debajo y el encima, intentándome pegar y yo como podría esquivándolo.

¡Lucy!-Escuchar gritar a Loke.

N-Natsu, ya para-Dije llorando, ya me había alcanzado varias veces con sus puños y estaba escupiendo sangre.

¡Natsu, suéltala!-Grito Leo quien estaba esquivando los golpes de Lisanna.

Y-yo no puedo aguantar más…-Dije, cerrando los ojos. L-lo siento Loke, chicos…

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capitulo he estado liada con los examenes y trabajos... pero como estoy en puente subire unos cuantos de capitulos :)


	10. Chapter 10

Personajes y escenarios a Hiro Mashima

* * *

¡Natsu, suéltala!-Grito Loke quien estaba esquivando los golpes de Lisanna.

Y-yo no puedo aguantar más…-Dije, cerrando los ojos. L-lo siento Leo, chicos…

¡Natsu!-Gritaron varias personas.

¿Eh?-Dijo Natsu como aturdido.

¿Pero que le has hecho a Lucy?-Grito Erza.

Natsu me miro como seguía llorando con los ojos cerrados toda amorato nada por los golpes que me había proporcionado este peli-rosa.

Y-yo, no se que he hecho-Dijo Natsu Levantándose de encima mía y alejándose de mi.

Erza y los chicos corrieron hacia mi.

C-chicos-Dije intentando sonreír.

¡Natsu! ¡Ven aquí!-Grito Gray y este fue a por Natsu a pegarle.

¡Lisanna! ¿Qué has hecho?-Grito Mirajane.

Y-yo no he hecho nada. ¡Empezó ella!-Dijo señalándome.

Lisanna, dime la verdad, Lucy no pelearía sin razón alguna.-Dijo su hermana peli-blanca.

¡Mirajane llama a Polyrushka!-Grito Levy que estaba a mi lado.

¡Rápido Mirajane!-Grito Jellal.

C-chicos ¿Por qué?-Dije llorando.

Lucy, Juvia y los demás siempre estaremos a tu lado-Dijo Juvia.

Si me permites coneja, voy a matar a tu Natsu-Dijo Gajeel riéndose con su típica risa.

Lucy yo también voy a por el-Dijo Jellal que se fue con Gajeel a por Natsu.

¿Chicos que ha pasado?-Dijo Polyruhska.

Natsu dejado en este estado a Lucy-Dijo Erza.

Tráiganla a la enfermería y a Natsu también. Necesito saber que ha pasado-Dijo Polyrushka.

Me llevaron a la enfermería pero algunos se quedaron hablando con Lisanna.

¿Lisanna?-Dijo Erza.

¿S-si?-Respondió ella.

¿Qué le has hecho a Natsu?-pregunto Erza.

N-nada-respondió ella mintiendo.

Espero que sea así si no tendrás que enfrentarte a eso-Dijo Erza, haciendo que Lisanna tragara saliva.

-Mientras tanto con Natsu-

¿Pero que le has hecho a Lucy?-Grito Gray.

¡Por tu culpa esta así!-Grito Loke.

Y-yo no se porque hice eso-Dijo Natsu.

Natsu la has cagado, ahora Lucy no te querrá hablar nunca más-Dijo Jellal.

N-no, todo menos eso-Dijo Natsu- Voy a matar a esa perra-Dijo el.

¿Qué que vas a hacerle a la coneja?-Dijo Gajeel.

Voy a matarla por perra-Dijo Natsu.

Natsu como intentes matar a Lucy te mato a ti primero ¡Ice Maker Hammer!-Grito Gray formando un martillo de hielo.

¿Hielito que haces?-Pregunto Natsu-Y-yo aaaaahhh- Grito Natsu- Chicos aléjense de mi no se que me pasa. No quiero matar a Lucy peor una parte de mi hace que quiera matarla- Y acto seguido salió corriendo hacia la enfermería.

-En la enfermería-

Lucy necesita descansar si recibe cualquier otro golpe podría morir-Dijo Polyrushka.

Entendido haremos guardia para que ni Natsu ni Lisanna entren-Dijo Levy.

¡Chicas!-Grito Gray- ¡Natsu va para la enfermería a matar a Lucy!

¿Qué? ¿A matarla?-Dijo Juvia.

No la matara si lo evitamos-Dijo Erza re-equipándose.

Chicas, dejadme a Natsu a mi vosotras ocuparos de Lucy-Dijo Laxus que había aparecido junto a Mirajane.

Ya se que le pasa a Natsu-Dijo Mirajane.

¿Qué le pasa?-Dijo Juvia.

Bueno pues que mi hermanita le ha dado una poción de amor para que la quisiera, pero al parecer ha hecho el resultado contrario-Dijo Mirajane, aclarándose la garganta- En vez de amar, va a matar a la persona que ama.

¿Qué?-Dijo Levy.

Pues eso que Natsu va a matar a Lucy a no ser que encontremos el Antídoto.-Agrego Mirajane.

C-chicas, por favor no matéis a Natsu-Dije intentándome incorporar.

¡Lucy!-Gritaron todas.

Chicas estoy bien, no os preocupéis-Dije.

Le comentare este problema a Polyrushka a ver si tiene algún antídoto, mientras protejan a Lucy de Natsu-Dijo Levy.

Yo iré a hablar con mi hermana-Dijo Mirajane.

Una vez dicho esto las dos se fueron por la puerta, topándose a Laxus, Gray, Gajeel y Jellal reteniendo a Natsu.

Lucy, dinos que ha pasado-Dijo Erza.

Pues cuando salí al patio trasero, me tope a Lisanna pidiéndole a Natsu si podía entrar en nuestro grupo y lo iba a besar una vez dicho esto.-Dije derramando lagrimas- Lo peor es que Natsu estaba con la mirada perdida mirando al horizonte.

Lisanna esta utilizando trucos sucios-Dijo Erza.

Juvia piensa que Natsu no sabe lo que hace-Opino Juvia.

Se abrieron las puertas de una patada, me quede con la mirada fija en una silueta de una persona, sabia de más a que venia… Venia a matarme.

* * *

Bueno gente en mi pais el viernes 21 me dan las vacaciones de navidad asique tendre mucho tiempo para dedicarle a mi fanfic.

Y os doy un aviso , aunque no tendria que daros...

Estoy haciendoun nuevo fanfic, pero os dejare con las dudas de que sera jajaja. Soy mala :)


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, primero los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

Se abrieron las puertas de una patada, me quede con la mirada fija en una silueta de una persona, sabia de más a que venia… Venia a matarme.

N-nasa- Dije llorando.

¡No la tocaras!-Gritaron Juvia y Erza.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las derroto.

Ahora te toca sufrir a ti-Dijo Natsu.

N-natsu, por favor reacciona-Dije llorando.

¿Reaccionar? Pero si estoy la mar de bien, súper alegre por poder matarte-Dijo él.

Porque Natsu ¿Por qué?-Pregunte yo entre sollozos.

¿Por qué? Porque después de que te unieras he estado enamorado secretamente de ti, y tú me la pagas yéndote con más chicos como gray, Laxus, Loke. ¡Y mientras yo te importaba una mierda!-Grito con fuerza lo último, mientras tanto yo estaba atónita por lo que había dicho.

N-natsu yo no sabía que te gustaba…-Dije yo, pensaba que la única que estaba enamorada aquí era yo.

Por eso ahora debes morir-Dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en mi cuello, levantándome de la cama y poniéndome contra la pared.

N-natsu, no puedo respirar-Dije.

¡Natsu!-Grito Mirajane mientras se transformaba con su satán soul.

Oh, mira que bien la hermana de Lisanna aparece-Dijo el soltándome y tirándome a la cama de nuevo.-Luego acabare contigo.

¡Lucy toma!-Dijo ella lanzándome un frasquito con un líquido azul cielo rosado.- ¡Dáselo a Natsu y luego dile lo que sientes por el!

Me acerque a Natsu por la espalda, él estaba ocupado peleando con Mirajane, pero le fue fácil derrotarla.

Me subí a su espalda con el frasquito, se lo di a beber y después le dije unas palabras…

Natsu yo…-No pude terminar porque hizo un movimiento brusco e hizo que me callera de su espalda.

¿Tú que?-Dijo el agarrándome otra vez por el cuello.

¡Natsu yo te quiero!-Grite por fin algo sonrojada.

Acto seguido Natsu me soltó y se tiró al suelo revolcándose, parece ser que la poción surgió efecto.

Después de un minuto se levantó con la mano apoyada en la cabeza.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Pregunto el-¡Lucy! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

¿Eh? ¿No te acuerdas de nada?-Pregunte.

¿De qué me tengo que acordar? De lo último que me acuerdo fue lo de tu tobillo-Dijo el, ya ni me acordaba de que tenía el tobillo lesionado.

Nada, Natsu mejor déjalo así-Dije, mientras veía como los demás que había derrotado Natsu se levantaba.

¿Natsu vuelve a ser el de siempre?-Pregunto Erza.

Si, le di la pócima que me dio Mirajane-Dije.

Si, parece ser que mi querida hermanita, robo el libro de hechizos poderosos de Fairy tail, que desapareció hace unos días-Dijo ella-Con esto solamente queda por encontrar la llave y el pergamino.

Oye… ¿Qué me he perdido?-Pregunto Natsu

Nada, déjalo Natsu. Creo que por mucho que te lo expliquemos te costara entenderlo-Dijo Gray quien había aparecido.

Tu hielito, que no soy tan retrasado como tu-Grito Natsu, dando a una nueva pelea entre los dos.

Después de ver un rato como se peleaban ellos dos, me fui a casa acompañada de Levy quien se ofreció a llevarme.

Gracias Levy ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?-Le dije.

Claro-Me respondió ella, pasamos a mi apartamento. Prepare algo de té y unas galletas.

Lo deje todo encima de la mesa y entonces vi a Levy con un libro entre las manos.

¿Y ese libro?-Pregunte yo al no tener ni idea de que libro era.

Me lo he comprado esta mañana y quería leerlo contigo-Dijo Levy.

Bueno pues léelo en voz alta mientras merendamos-Dije mientras cogía una galleta, llevándomela a la boca.

-La historia-

Era se una vez una niña con cabellos dorados. Unos ojos marrones que cautivaban y una sonrisa que parecía irreal. La gente decía que esta niña era una diosa, aunque solamente fuera una pueblerina como todos ellos.

Esta niña iba paseando por las calles de aquella ciudad de la cual no recuerdo el nombre. Pero era una ciudad enorme, impresionante. Tenia una iglesia estilo románica, que por cierto tenia sus historias de que estaba encantada. Un edificio enorme en el fondo de la ciudad, nunca me había acercado allí por lo cual no os puedo decir el nombre.

Levy, ¿esto no se parece un poco a Magnolia? ¿Y la niña a mi?-Interrumpí, por la curiosidad.

No Lu-chan, deben ser imaginaciones tuyas-Me respondió ella y siguió narrando la historia.

La niña iba haciendo sus compras de navidad ya que sus padres

Siempre estaban trabajando y de viaje.

Un regalo para su padre, otro para su madre, otro para su prima y los demás para los criados. Y no se podía olvidar de su regalo.

La verdad es que era triste que una niña se comprara sus propios regalos de navidad.

Mientras dicha niña iba de regreso a casa se topo con un niño con un color de pelo característico.

Déjame adivinar, ¿era rosa?-Volví a interrumpir, sabia de mas que mi amiga se estaba inventando este cuento para hacerme sentir mejor.

Si, has acertado-Dijo Levy con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Bueno sigamos-Acabo de decir después de darle un sorbo a su te.

La niña al toparse con el niño mas o menos de su edad, tal vez un año mas, pero quien sabe. A la niña se le cayeron las bolsas.

¡Hey tú, haber si mirad por donde vas!-Dijo el peli rosado.

¡Eres tu el que has chocado contra mi!-Dijo la rubia.-Ahora por tu culpa se me han caído todas la bolsas.

No es mi culpa, es la tuya por no mirar por donde vas-Dijo el, y acto seguido se fue.

Jumm, hay que ver que niño mas desagradable.-Dijo la niña rubia y después de recoger todas las bolsas de fue a su mansión.

Una vez allí les dio las bolsas a su criada, y ella le dijo que su padre la llamaba.

Ella fue a donde estaba su padre, aunque con pocas ganas. Nunca le había caído muy bien que digamos su padre.

Hija, hoy vendrán unos amigos a cenar con nosotros-Dijo el padre-En el vestidor te ha dejado la modista un nuevo traje para que te lo pongas.

Y por favor compórtate ya que son personas importantes y también porque es navidad.

La niña asintió y fue a ponerse su nuevo vestido. Era de un color azul cielo, bordado y con alguna que otra cinta. Parecía un vestido de princesas había que reconocerlo. Digno de una pequeña como lo era aquella rubia.

Después de unas dos horas o cosa así arreglándose bajo al gran salón de su casa. Una enorme lámpara de araña colgaba en el centro del salón. Una enorme mesa de madera color marrón chocolate en medio justo debajo de la lámpara. Y un montón de sillas alrededor y en el final una gran silla donde se sentaba el padre de esta niña. Al cabo de unos minutos acabaron apareciendo los invitados. Una mujer alta con un vestido rojo largo, y unos cabellos ondulados castaños caían sobre los hombros de esta mujer.

Al lado suya iba un hombre, más o menos igual de alto que mi padre. Tenía un cabello de color rosado, lo cual me recordó al niño que hizo enfadar esta tarde a la niña. Iba arreglado con traje chaqueta y una corbata rosa palo. Acompañado de una camisa blanca.

Pero hubo una cosa que dejo a esta chica unos cabellos rosados aparecieron detrás de la mujer. Era un niño de su edad iba con traje y una bufanda blanca. Era el niño de esta tarde, el que le hizo que sele cayeran los regalos ala pobre niña.

Pero por cortesía no se puso a discutir con el, o si no su padre la castigaría durante a saber cuanto.

Una vez acabada la cena, que por cierto era muy lujosa. Salieron los dos al gran jardín de la mansión. Una vez allí empezaron a discutir.

De todos los chicos con pelo rosa que conozco tenias que ser tu el que viniera esta noche a cenar a mi casa. Y encima estando en navidad-Dijo la niña resoplando y muy, pero que muy enfadada.

¿Y tu crees que también me alegro de que fueras tu?-Dijo el niño respondiéndole de malos modos a la niña.

Aunque se pasaron toda o casi toda la noche riñendo y discutiendo. Acabaron siendo amigos y jugando por el gran jardín de la pequeña.

Y así al final una historia que empezó con mal pie acabo acabando bien o medianamente bien para aquellos dos niños. Y si me preguntan que fue de ellos dos en el futuro, realmente no lo se.

Y fin.

¿Bueno que te ha parecido?-Dijo Levy al acabar su cuento inventado para intentar animar a Lucy después de lo de esta tarde.

Levy, se de mas que te lo has inventado para animarme-Dijo Lucy-Pero tengo cuentos e historias mejores que la tuya-Respondió ella riéndose.

Bueno al menos te he hecho reírte un rato-Dijo ella.

Algo es algo Levy-Dije.

Y nos pasamos la tarde hablando. Hasta que a las tantas Levy se marcho y me acosté. Mañana será otro día.

* * *

Es un poco mas largo porque llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar(Maldita inspiracion que no viene a mi)

El cuento esta narrado de forma diferente, tengo que practicar porque tengo que hacer un cuento para clase narrado asi y se me da como el culo. Bueno por donde iba, gracias a la gente que me esta enviando ¿Review? Creo que se llama asi a los mensajes que dejais ...

Bueno estoy cogiendo ideas para mi nuevo fic,pero creo que lo empezare cuando acabe este. Y alomejor subo un fic one-shot (o como se escriba) Puede que a la gente no le guste, es una pareja rara. Pero era un regalo para una persona muy especial para mi.

Y ahora me pregunto porque doy explicaciones aqui y no las doy en el fic. Bueno espero que paseis una buena navidades y feliz prospero año nuevo.


End file.
